An Outside View on the Marauder's School Days
by xoxQuinnxox
Summary: I have issues with continuing stories some times. Sorry if you started reading this. It's from last summer and i've totally lost my train of thought on it. I'm going to have a new story soon though..
1. A Train Ride to Remember

A/N: I own nothing, besides the plot and my character Kyra Silver.

* * *

I walked through the wall to platform 9 3/4 by myself, my mother back at home talking to all of her friends about the latest gossip, my father, probably still reading the paper. Damn my parents I thought, they could've at least come with me. I mean, it was my mother's idea to switch schools AGAIN. But I've gotten used to my mother and her insanity, not literally of course, otherwise she would be in St. Mungo's. No, she is always hearing gossip, and making it up too for that matter, so she keeps making me switch schools after hearing some wild and crazy things, like Durmstrang feeding me thestral meat, or something daft like that.

I got on to the train, trying to forget about my mother, and searched out an empty compartment. Lucky for me I found one and sat down by the window. As I sat down, I heard my lovely kitten Marissa scratching at her cage, I figured I could let her come and sit on my lap for a little while, I mean, my new snowy owl, Halo, was tucked safely in her cage, so there would be nothing messy happening. I reached down and unlocked the cage, I let Marissa stretch out then I picked her up and sat her in my lap. She lay there content as I stroked her back. "Perhaps, I'll actually be able to stay in this school for a year." I said to Marissa.

Then all of a sudden the compartment door opened

"You know it's a sign of insanity when you start talking to your cat right?" I rolled my eyes at the smiling boy that had just opened my compartment.

"And you are..?"

"The man of your dreams, Sirius Black."

"If you mean the man of my nightmares, then you're right." I shot back.

"Oh, this kitten's got claws."

"Yes I do, and I'm not afraid to use them. Now, if you don't mind, leave my compartment. I feel my IQ dropping every minute you stand here."

" Ouch that hurts. What's your name?"

"Ugh. If it'll get you to leave, my name is Kyra."

Black turned on his heels and left. I turned my attention back to the window, by then the train had been moving for a little while. Then my compartment door opened again, but this time it was by a boy with mouse like features.

"Um. Hi. I didn't know anybody was in here." he stuttered.

"Oh joy, more lovely people coming in to butt in on my silence."

As I spoke more boys entered my compartment. One, with messy black hair and glasses, another with brown hair, looking quite calm, and to my dismay, Sirius Black had returned. Three of them sat down across from me and started to chat, while Sirius took a spot beside me. I got out my book and started to read ignoring the look from Sirius.

"Excuse me, Kyra, would you like a quick snog? Reading seems so boring" I looked up to see Sirius' smirking.

"With you? No, I'm already suffocating, you're ego is taking up the whole room" I went back to my reading and tried to ignore Sirius.

"Well dear Padfoot, you seem to have been snubbed, for the first time in your life." The Brown haired boy laughed.

"Shut it Moony, she didn't snub me, she's just shocked that I would chose her."

I looked up from my book, and glared at Sirius. "Oh yes, I feel _ever_ so privileged to be offered a snog from you."

"What did I tell you Remus?"

"Hello, ever heard of _Sarcasm_ Sirius?" I flared.

"Whoa, you better watch yourself there Paddie" The Black haired boy laughed.

All of a sudden the boy, Remus I believed burst "Oh my goodness, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Remus Lupin" he pointed to the black haired boy "This is James Potter, and the boy in the corner, ignoring us all is Peter Pettigrew. You seem to already know Sirius."

"Nice to meet you Remus, James, Peter. But I do say, that was quite random, hoping I won't associate you with Sirius." I didn't wait for an answer instead I went back to my book. On the outside it looks like a boring charms book, but I have a weird love for muggle teen magazines and I had jinxed one so that I could read it without ridicule. I was thinking about how I would look blond when pop 'Oh damn it' I thought. I looked up to see all four of them staring at me.

"Erm…" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"You're a metamorphmagus, I see" Remus stated matter of factly.

"Yeah…" I said back, making excellent conversation…not.

I changed my hair to black, with blond tips for a flare and went back to reading until I heard, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, please leave your things on the train when we stop"


	2. Off to a Head Banging Start

Note: I own nothing besides the plot and my character Kyra Silver.

* * *

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, please leave your things on the train when we stop"

I rose out of my seat and grabbed my robes out of my trunk; I slipped them on and sat back down, preparing to depart to Hogwarts. In my letter, Professor McGonagall had said that I was to go in the carriages with the rest of the older students and she would meet me at the door.

When the train stopped I forced myself out into the corridor with the rest of the students, I heard a gruff voice shouting for the first years but I followed Lupin, Potter and the rest of them to the carriages pulled by weird looking animals, I recognized them as thestrals.

I got into a carriage followed by a pretty girl with red hair and some other students. The two students seemed to ignore me and the redhead so I introduced myself to her.

"Hello, I'm Kyra."

"Hi, my name is Lily, nice to meet you. Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah I am, I'm pretty nervous, the only people I've met are some boys that pushed their way into my compartment in the train, Lupin, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. Know them?"

"Yes I do, they are the Marauders. Remus is nice but Potter and Black are real jerks."

"Well I noticed that, Sirius tried to snog me on the ride here."

"Yeah well that's Sirius for ya. Oh, it seems we've arrived."

We stopped talking as the carriage stopped; we got out and walked towards the castle.

"Wow, its beautiful." I gasped.

I walked through the doors and was grabbed by a person I could only assume was Professor McGonagall.

"Kyra Silver I believe?"

"Yes, professor."

"Come with me, you need to be sorted before the first years."

Professor McGonagall brought me to the Great Hall, as she called it, where people were sitting down and chatting mindlessly. I went up to the front with her, and people started to stare. She sat me down on a stool and put a hat on my head. It slid over my ears and began to talk.

"Well, you defiantly have a lot of knowledge, and you are very honest, but your bravery is overwhelming. Must be... GRIFFINDOR"

I took the hat off and walked to the Griffindor table, I sat down beside Lily, who had waved me over.

"Hey Lily, well I guess I'm in Griffindor."

"Yeah, and look, here comes the sorting of the first years."

I turned to see a bunch of scared looking kids; they were being led in by Professor McGonagall. We watched as one at a time the small children were sorted into each house. After Geraldine Zazar was sorted Professor Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Before we being this fabulous feast I have a few words. Pop, Smugoogie, Fillyweather, Twit. Ok lets eat!"

The golden plates filled with food and I reached to grab something to eat, I ate and chatted with Lily who was trying to ignore all the looks she was getting from James. After the last of the deserts disappeared the Headmaster told us a few rules and sent us to bed.

I followed Lily out of the great hall and up the stairs; we took turns and corridors, until we got to a picture of a rather large woman.

"Turkish Hen"

I gave Lily a weird look at the odd choice of words, but saw the picture move to reveal a hole to the Griffindor common room. I went through the hole and up a flight of stairs to find a room I saw my stuff, there was also an owl sitting on my pillow. I reached over and untied the letter attached to its leg and it flew off.

_Dear Kyra,_

_I hope you had an OK first day. I'm just writing to tell you that, although I have spoken to everybody I know, I have not been able to find anything wrong with Hogwarts, I shall keep searching but you may stay there for the time being._

_Love, Mom._

_P.S. I'm sorry but you won't be able to come home for Christmas Holidays, your father is taking me on a vacation for our anniversary. Sorry Hunny. Also, your father sends his love. _

I put the letter away; not really caring about what my mother had to say, changed into my P.Js and went to sleep, excited about what classes at this new school would be like.

* * *

I woke up at 7o'clock, which is the normal time I'm up. I had a quick shower, did my hair; I decided on red curls, and got dressed. I went down to breakfast and somebody handed me my timetable.Transfiguration 

_Break_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Charms_

_Lunch_

_Potions_

_Potion_

I ate a quick breakfast and went back to the common room. I had all my stuff for class beside me so I sat down and started to read. When Lily came back from breakfast, we went down to Transfiguration. It's a good thing I made friends with her the first day; otherwise I would have been wandering around aimlessly for the whole day.

Lily and I sat down as other people came as well. Then, Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the class.

"Welcome Back to Hogwarts Everybody, and Welcome Ms. Silver this is your first real day in Hogwarts, I hope it proves to be a good one. Today we will be transfiguring books into penguins. Remember the wand movement, Twirl and Flick. The spell is Puigusula. Ok, Begin."

I got out my wand as McGonagall passed out old books for us to use.

I waved my wand, "Puigusula" My book turned into a rather flat looking penguin. I giggled, it wings were still book covers, I had never been that great at Transfiguration. I looked over at Lily, her Penguin was only a bit more deformed than mine, it had book cover wings and its stomach had words on it.

All of a sudden something hit the side of my head, and I was falling…


	3. I Haven't Snogged You Yet

I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed in the hospital wing with a huge headache.

"Bloody Hell that hurt. I am going to _kill_ who ever did that," I mumbled trying, and failing to sit up.

All of a sudden a witch was walking over to me.

"Stay lying down, and no death threats in my room."

"Fine whatever." I closed my eyes, willing the pain to go away.

"Can't you give me something for the major pain in my head?" I asked.

"No sorry dearie, you're just going to have to suffer."

'Oh Joy' I thought. I tried to go back to sleep but somebody came over to my bed. I opened an eye to see who it was.

"Hey Lily, what time is it?"

"Oh Kyra are you ok? Its already past dinner, that book hit you pretty hard."

"Who's book was it?"

"Well erm.. It was Sirius' book. He said the wrong spell and sent the book flying."

"Lily my friend. As I can't sit up without my world spinning out of control, could you give Black a message?"

"Of course, what would you like me to tell him?"

"Tell him, that as soon as I can think straight I'm going to hex him into oblivion."

"Okey Dokie I can give him the message. Do you think you'll be getting out of here soon?"

"I'm going to lay here for about 15 more minutes, then I'm going to leave, dizzy or not. This bed is lumpy."

"Ok, Bye then. Hopefully I'll see you in the common room alive; I'll even wait up for you. Ok?"

"Thanks. Bye, I'll see you later."

* * *

I told the nurse that I was feeling fine, when in fact I was still quite dizzy. I left the hospital wing and went up to the Griffindor common room. I muttered the password and went through the hole, to find Lily reading in a chair by the fire.

"Well, I've escaped."

Lily jumped; I guess she hadn't heard me come in.

"Kyra, are you ok?"

I flopped down onto a chair beside Lily.

"Oh my goodness my head is spinning." I moaned.

"Kyra, why don't you just give into my charm? If it hurts that much to think about me."

I turned to see Sirius standing behind my chair, smiling that stupid smile of his.

"I strongly advise that you go away before I turn you into Mr. Potatohead."

"Those are big words for somebody that can't think straight."

"Well if **you** had listened to Professor McGonagall, and **you **had done the spell right, I wouldn't be in this situation. It's all your bloody fault that my first day was ruined." I rose, trying to make a dramatic exit, but quickly fell forwards, only to be caught by Sirius.

"Lemme Go." I broke out of Sirius' grip and Lily jumped up to help me to the dormitories.

"StupidSiriusthinkinghecansweettalkmeandillforgetaboutbeinghitbyhisbook" I muttered as I went up the stairs. I lay down in my bed and fell asleep, totally forgetting about changing into P.Js.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feel a lot better, but I was still very pissed off. I looked in the mirror and tried to fix my hair, it was limp and muddy brown, but try as I may I couldn't get it to change.

"Damn it I hate when that happens." I said, getting dressed and walking downstairs. I knew I looked worse than usual because Lily gave me a funny look.

"Yeah Lily, I know I look bad, but it's ok, this has happened before. Sometimes if I'm really emotional, I can't manage to focus enough to change my appearance."

"Oh, so you're still pretty pissed at Sirius?"

"Apparently. Well I don't care what I look like right now, maybe now he'll leave me alone. Lets go down to breakfast."

We walked down to the Great Hall, as we sat down I noticed how famished I was, I hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. I grabbed some cereal and toast and began to eat. Unfortunately, Sirius took notice of me once more, and sat down across from me.

"Good Morning Lily, Kyra. How are you fine ladies doing today?"

"Go to hell Sirius"

"Ouch, Kyra. Still mad at me?"

"Yes I am, I couldn't even change my hair this morning because of you."

"It's ok Kyra, you're still cute, and I still wouldn't mind a snog."

"Ugh. Pig."

Then the rest of the marauders came in and Lily gave me a frustrated look as James sat down beside her.

'If she didn't hate him so much, they would be really cute together' I thought, not daring to say it out loud and make Lily mad.

"Good Morning my dear Lily, how are you doing this fine day?" James asked.

Lily didn't even say anything; she just turned her back to him.

"Well Prongsie, it looks as if these two ladies are mad at us both."

I decided that I'd had enough to eat, so I rose, as did Lily and we both left.

* * *

Classes went by like they should, nothing special happening. After our last class, Lily and I went back up to the common room. I had been pretty stressed all day, not able to change the colour of one strand of hair. I decided that I needed something to relax. I went upstairs and got my broom. 'Maybe a couple of laps around the Quidditch pitch will calm me' I thought. I went outside and down to where the field was. 

I soared up and already I was feeling better. I did a couple of laps, I flew around in circles, I went through the Quidditch rings and I felt better. I stopped in the middle of the pitch, closed my eyes and thought really hard about having wavy blue hair, and pop.

"Yessssss!" I cried, happy to get rid of my limp hair. I cheered as I went into a dive, ready to go back to the common room, also happy that tomorrow was Saturday, and an early Hogsmeade trip.

I went back to the common room, blue haired, Lily greeted me as I came in.

"Well I guess a quick ride around the Quidditch pitch was all you needed huh."

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better." I smiled and went back up to the dormitories to put my broom away, then I changed into my P.Js and went back downstairs with my robes in hand, in case I felt like going downstairs to supper.

I flopped down onto a chair by the fire and watched the flames dance for a while. Then I heard somebody come up behind me.

"So you're not still mad at me?"

"Sirius, do you really think I would forgive you that easily? You didn't even apologize to me! I'm just feeling calmer right now, I went for a quick ride around the Quidditch pitch."

I heard him mumble something but I couldn't tell what he had said.

"What did you say Sirius?"

"Imsorrykyra."

"I still can't tell what your saying Sirius, say it loud enough so the whole common room can hear."

"I'm Sorry Kyra!" Sirius shouted.

"That's better, now maybe I won't have to hex you."

"So you forgive me?"

"I guess. I would also appreciate you not trying to snog me every 5 seconds. You know there are plenty of girls that are in love with you, why don't you snog them?"

"I did already, you're new, and I haven't snogged you yet."

"Lovely" I replied, my comment dripping with sarcasm.


	4. A Secret Revealed

The next morning,I got up earlier than I would have liked, 7:30am is not a nice time to wake up on a Saturday. I reluctantly got dressed and went downstairs, to sit on a chair by the fire and read my magazine.

I flopped down on the chair and turned sideways so that my feet were hanging over one of the arms of the chair. I started to read, but got bored of that quickly and decided to find another hairstyle instead.

"Accio, mirror." I whispered and watched as my mirror floated down the stairs and landed in my lap. I then proceeded to flip through the magazine for a hairstyle to try. I spotted one, thought about it and 'pop'. I looked in the mirror.

"Ok, so really short hair doesn't suit me so well.."

I found another style, 'pop'.

"Hmm, I don't much like really tight curls."

I found a third style. It seemed interesting. It was long black hair with a fringe that went to one side. 'pop'

"I rather like this. But it needs my added touch I think." I said to myself as I eyed it in the mirror. With another 'pop' I had deep red streaks.

"Perfect"

---------------------------------------

I went down to breakfast a little while later, my robes over top of my P.Js because I was way to lazy to change.

I sat down at the Griffindor table and grabbed a couple pieces of toast and some jam. As I munched quietly on my toast, I saw Remus coming to the table. Man, he looked pretty worse for wear.

"Morning Remus."

"Oh, good morning Kyra."

"Are you feeling ok Remus, you look kinda pale."

"I'll be ok Kyra, don't worry 'bout me."

I shrugged, not knowing what else to say, and went back to eating. When I was finished I went up to the common room. I heard James and Sirius talking, I wanted to know what they were saying so I quickly changed my appearance to look like a little first year.

As I walked in they looked up at me, not recognizing me they went back to talking.

"Man Sirius, I've never seen you act like this."

"I don't know Prongs, she's different than other girls.."

"Duh, she can be any girl she wants in the blink of an eye."

I figured they were talking about me and went to go sit in a chair by the corner to listen. Unfortunately, they seemed to notice the tattoo on my neck.

"Hey girl, come here a minute." James motioned for me to stand in front of him. I blushed and did as he asked, covering my neck with my hand.

"What's that on your neck?" James asked.

"N..nothing.." I stuttered, trying to make my voice high.

James pulled my hand away and studied my neck.

"I've seen that before..."

I could feel my face reddening as realization came over James.

"Kyra.." he whispered.

I hung my head and changed back to my normal form.

"What are you doing!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Erm, nothing...?"

"Whole lotta nothing! You were spying on us." James retorted.

I blushed, not knowing what to say, I mean, what could I say?

"I'm sorry." I crossed my arms over my chest wishing I were invisible.

"How much did you hear?" Sirius breathed

"All of it." I squeaked, I might as well use the truth now.

Then I heard somebody coming down the stairs. I looked up.

"Morning Lily." I mumbled, trying to slink away as James' attention was on Lily. No such luck, Sirius grabbed me by the arm as I tried to make my escape.

"Why did you want to spy on us?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, I just.. wanted to know if there was a normal side to you I guess.." I muttered.

All of a sudden, Sirius had a huge grin on his face. I looked at him confused.

"What's with the grin Sirius?"

"You almost saw me pour my heart out. If it wasn't for the tattoo on your neck." he brushed his hand over my neck and I shivered. "Why do you have that tattoo on your neck? and why doesn't it change with you?"

"It's a marking, so people know who I am. I got it when I was little, I'm an animal lover, that's why it's in the shape of a paw. It's enchanted to never come off or change." I explained.

"You know, that's pretty sexy Kyra." Sirius smirked.

I blushed, not able to come up with a smart-ass remark.

"Uh, could you let me go now Sirius, I want to get changed for Hogsmeade." I motioned to the fact that I was still in my pyjamas. He let my arm go, and I went upstairs, quickly followed by Lily.

"Well that was sure interesting Kyra."

"Yeah well.." I trailed off as I started to dig in my trunk for something to wear. I really didn't feel like reliving the embarrassment at the moment.

When both Lily and I were ready, we made are way to the Front doors and outfor a funday atHogsmeade...


	5. The Animal Inside

A/N: Ok so I was reading a book called The Golden Compass yesterday, and I kinda got an idea from it. Sorry if I confuse anybody, this will only be a tiny part in my lovely random story...

Kyra: Yeah right loser.

Me: Hey! Be nice. I brought you to the world of fanfics and i can take you out!

Kyra: brandishes wand try it, i dare you.

Me: Maybe later...

I own nothing. Except the plot and my character Kyra Silver.

* * *

Lily and I went along to Hogsmeade alone. We knew it was to good to be true. Half expecting one of the marauders to jump out at us we walked along, chatting mindlessly. 

We opted for Honeydukes first; I was taking in as much of Hogsmeade as I could. I had never beenhere before, and I wanted my first trip to be perfect, not knowing if I'd ever come back again. Knowing my mother, she'd find something wrong with Hogwarts and decide to teach me herself for crying out loud.

We sifted through the crowds and went to look at all the chocolaty goodness. I hadn't noticed how much I longed for chocolate until it was in front of me.

My mind spinning as I got as many different kinds of chocolate as I could put my greedy fingers on.

When we finished almost emptying our bank accounts on chocolate, we went to Zonko's. We didn't intend on buying anything, we were looking to see what new things the marauders would have, so we could put up our best defense.

As I gazed at the shelves laden with dungbombs, fanged Frisbees and the likes, my eyes fell upon something. It was a potion, labeled, "Bring out the animal within", and of course the phrase "Curiosity killed the cat" came to mind, thankfully I'm a very intelligent person, with a response for almost anything.

"But tenacity brought it back.." I whispered as I picked up the potion.

The back read:

'Drink this and your soul with come out as animal form. It may become anything. Find out what kind of person you truly are. It cannot leave your side, but will go back to your body in 24 hours time. One Use. Note: Although it will be in animal form, you really don't want it touched. Nothing will happen, but it's like letting somebody touch your soul. Plus there is a sort of parlay on it, nobody will be able to touch it anyways, Na na na na boo boo.'

_'Ok, creepy note, but still..'_

"Hm, I want to try this.." I went up to the counter and bought the tiny potion, showing it to Lily as we walked out the store.

As we came out of the store, we were attacked by James and Sirius.

_'I knew it was to good to be true..'_

I looked over and saw Remus standing further away, arms crossed and shaking his head.

In an instant, Sirius had grabbed the potion out of my hand.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What! I'm just looking."

I grabbed the potion back. "Looking is for your eyes, not your hands."

_'Damn it, I shouldn't have said that._' I thought as Sirius eyed me, that evil grin on his face.

"So what does this do?"

"It's supposed to show you what kind of person you are, by bringing out your soul in animal form for 24 hours.

"Sounds cool. But we already know what kind of people we are." Sirius replied.

"Mindless sex drones?" I retorted sarcastically.

"No, not exactly.. But we really want to see what kind of animal you are." Sirius winked as he and James pushed us towards the Three Broomsticks.

We went inside and sat at a table in the corner.

"Drink it Kyra!" James urged.

I already have sort of an idea of what kind of animal it would turn out to be, but I opened up the potion and drank it just the same.

"I bought one too, when you were looking at everything." Lily said, as she too, drank a potion similar to mine.

Suddenly, everything went dark...

----------------------------------

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing. I could feel something laying on my chest. A little voice inside my head told me to be calm, everything was ok.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw, a chameleon with a black mark exactly like the tattoo on my neck on its back. A faint smile spread on my lips. I had been right, I knew that's what I was.

"Hello little creature, what are you, what can I call you?"

My little chameleon looked at me and smiled and stretched.

"My name is Homes, I am your daemon. In other words, I am you, a part of your soul."

"Cool."

I looked over at Lily, she was still sleeping, and I couldn't tell what her daemon was, because it was asleep on the opposite side of Lily.

I got up, carrying Homes, to take a look at what Lily's daemon was.

After close inspection, I noticed it was a Lynx. But a rather small one, it was fully-grown, but it was still the size of a kitten. I assumed this was because it wouldn't be possible to have a full sized animal with you everywhere.

I sat down, absently stroking my own daemon. I want to touch Lily's but a feeling deep down told me it's majorly wrong.

A little while later, James, Sirius and Remus came bursting into the hospital wing, making Lily wake with a start.

"Cool! Is that part of your soul Kyra." Sirius asked in awe.

"Yeppers, his name is Homes." I looked at Lily, "and good morning sleepy head."

"What is your name little one?" Lily asked her lynx.

"My name is Ruben. I am your daemon, in animal form for the next little while..."

'_This is going to be an interesting day…_'


	6. A Disgruntled Servant

Lily and I left the hospital wing with our daemons in hand. I checked the time, it was 2:00pm, we had been out for about 2 hours.

We made our way to the common room, closely followed by James, Sirius and Remus. I wasn't sure where Peter was, but I really could care less, truthfully, he really creeped me out.

Sirius was really starting to scare me too. He seemed really interested in Homes, and I don't know why. He sat down beside me, and stared at me intently. I finally had to go up to the girl's dorms just to get away from him.

But I had to admit that I was rather interested in my daemon as well.

"Homes, are you just like a regular Chameleon?"

"Well actually no, I change colour with your mood, not the colour you wear. Although I can be any colour you want me to be as well."

"Sweet."

------------------------------

Apparently our daemons had other uses as well..

Lily and I decide to wander aimlessly around the castle because we were bored and we didn't feel like going back to Hogsmeade.

As we went down a corridor, I heard Lily's daemon whisper to mine. Homes then turned to me, turning a worried shade of blue.

"Kyra, Ruben hears somebody coming up behind us. Don't turn around, just keep walking and I'll look."

I felt Homes climb up to my neck, he whispered in my ear.

"It's Sirius, and he's got his wand out."

Thinking quickly, I turned and sent a spell straight at Sirius. It made a direct hit and I laughed, this used to be one of my favourite spells at Beauxbaton.

"**Sirius,** are you ok?" I emphasized his name. All of a sudden he started river dancing. My goodness it was a sight to see, Sirius River dancing, hands on hips, in the middle of the corridor.

I fell to the floor I was laughing so hard, Homes turned orange in amusement. Lily was leaning against a wall, holding her sides, her daemon looking slightly disgruntled at being dropped.

"Kyra you brat! Make it stop!"

"I -laugh- can't -laugh- you need -laugh- to be -laugh- unjinxed -laugh-"

"Kyra! I can't move, get this bloody spell off of me NOW!"

I tried to calm down, honest I did. But seeing Sirius, yelling at me whilst dancing was too much, I couldn't get off the floor, and my sides were aching.

Just then, James and Remus came running down the corridor, they must've heard Sirius's yelling.

They burst out laughing when they saw what the commotion was about. I finally quit laughing, instead I went over to Sirius, I took his wand out of his pocket so he couldn't hex me back and then muttered the incantation to make him stop dancing.

He quit at once and lunged at me. He tackled me and started fighting for his wand. I wasn't going down without a fight mind you.

He sat on my stomach, making it quite hard to breathe.

"Lily, Help." I managed to gasp, Homes at my side looking slightly evil with bright red skin,as she came to my rescue. She pushed Sirius off of me, I got up and we both ran. James and Remus still on the floor, confused as to what had just happened.

We stopped at a random corridor, when we knew we weren't being followed.

"Wow, that was fun." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you take his wand?"

"Lily, don't be such a spoil sport, I'll give it back. But if I had just lifted the spell, he would have hexed me back."

"Well then Kyra, come on, we're going back to the common room."

"Uh, then could we take the long way back?"

_I should probably give Sirius some time to cool off._

We made our way back to the common room; I clutched a yellowHomes, anticipating an attack as soon as we got into the common room.

I walked in to see Sirius sitting the chair closest to the door his arms crossed. He looked like one of the evil guys in a muggle film.

"Now Sirius I will give you your wand back if you promise to give me at least 30 seconds before you and anybody else waiting to hex me to defend myself. Ok?" I asked, I mean it was worth a shot right?

"Kyra, Kyra, Kyra, you misjudge me. Why would I _ever_ hex you darling?"

I gave him my signature look and rolled my eyes. Sighing, I gave him back his wand and walked away, not really caring about being hexed. I could hear Homes muttering something about never turning your back on an armed idiot.

_He is such a fun killer some times... All I wanted was for him to hate me and ignore me, but nooo he just flirts more. Grr, I hate that!_

But then I heard him mutter something, before I had time to react, I was hit by a spell, and suddenly I felt compelled to do whatever Sirius wanted me to do.

"I told you not to turn your back. Now look, you have to listen to ever command Sirius makes. That's what you get for not listening to me." Homes hissed, turning a deep shade of red.

"Shut up Homes."

* * *

A/N: Ooer, a cliffy, what will Sirius make Kyra do? You'll have to wait to find out, I'm going to be a bit busy this week.

Oh and don't mind Homes' colour change. I know i wrote "a worried shade of blue" but you know whatI mean right? Well if you don't,tough luck.


End file.
